True love found
by Charmedbloody
Summary: Anzu is kiddnapped and free's her self and finds her self falling into Seto's arms really. AnzuSeto fic.


Anzu stood there looking at Yami fighting one of Drakes men. She didn't hear anyone walk up behind them but Drake's man smirked. Anzu felt someone put a hand over her mouth and grabbed her. She tried to fight the person but couldn't. It seemed to hear the cloth had knock out drugs on it. Anzu passed out hearing Yami's words "ANZU!"

When Anzu woke up she found her self-lying on a alter. She tried to get off of it but she was tied to the thing. She looked around and couldn't see anyone the only light in the room was the candle. She looked to her left and saw a wall. She stared at it and saw people carved into little squares. She looked at the one square and saw Yugi there. "Oh no."

A male laugh was heard in the room. Anzu looked around for it. A person walked out of the shadows and smiled at her. His baby blue hair was tied back behind his head. She looked at his mish match eyes. She knew she was in Drake's keep. She didn't know what he was going to do to her. She watched him pick something up off the table she now saw near her feet. She tried to move her feet away from him. He grabbed her foot and put something metal around her ankle. He walked up to her face and looked down at her. "Soon Anzu you will know who your master really is. Now sleep." And Anzu fell asleep. She didn't want to. But something about his voice put her back to sleep.

When Anzu woke up again she wasn't tied down but her cloths weren't right. She had on before a short skirt and tank top. Now she wore a well a tunic that back 50000 years ago they would have worn. But she also felt like her mind wasn't her own. She looked over at Drake who stood there leaning against the wall with his legs cross and his arms crossed as well. She walked towards him. "Master." She thought it was better to say it then find her self under him if she could help it.

Drake stood and patted Anzu on the head "Good high priestess. They're coming for you. They want you dead." Before she could say anything he pulled her hood up to cover her face and walked her over and placed her standing they're beside a duelist that she seen before. "Ah Yami there you are. Along with your pet Joey and your high priest Seto. Or should I saw Juno and Seth."

Anzu felt anger towards the name Seth. She didn't know why. She stood there watching every thing happing and can't able to do anything really about it.

Drake smirked "Before I duel you Yami I know you want Yugi's soul back you has been. I bet you're wondering were Anzu is. You know Yugi's little girlfriend. She isn't here anymore."

Yami glared at him "What did you do to her."

Drake smirked "I freed her soul. She's still alive if you're wondering."

Seto acted like he didn't care "Were is my little brother. If you harmed him you will not be breathing out of your nose or your mouth ever again. Under stand."

Drake smirked "Ah poor Seto. Your brother is fine and alive. Come here Mokeuba." Mokeuba walked on stage. What else would you call were this guy was talking. "But I'm not going to kill him oh no. The high priestess will. Come here dear. Come to your master."

Anzu bit back a sigh and a growl at this. She walked passed Seto, Yami, and Joey not looking at their faces. She walked up to Drake and lowed her voice as she spoke "Yes Master. You wish for me to kill this child."

Drake nodded his head "Yes my slave I want you to. If you kill him I might let you kill Seth. I know you are dieing to do so aren't you."

Anzu nodded her head. It was either that or gives up your own soul so this madness would end. But that wasn't really going to work this time. Anzu walked up to Mokeuba and looked down at him so he could see her face. She could see a shock look on his face. She put a finger to her lips and whispered, "I'm sorry but fall." She could tell he didn't under stand her. She touched his for head and he did what she wanted him to do. She smiled at that. She turned and faced them. She saw anger on Seto's face she wanted to tell him that his brother was alive but she stood there.

Drake walked up to her and patted her on the head. "Good slave. Now you may kill Seth then if you want Juno. But Yami's soul is mine understand." He gave her a staff. "That was yours 5,000 years ago. Made buy your past self's husband. Now your going to kill his present self Seto Kaiba." He smirked as Anzu took it and he nodded his head "You may show them who you are before you kill them.

Anzu pulled back her hood and showed them who she was. She fought back tears as she walked up to Seto and pointed her staff at him. She didn't want to kill him. He just stood there showing nothing on his face. Just ice and coldness was seeing. She smirked at him in a friendly way not his cold way. She whispered into his ear "I'm sorry Seto for all of this. Please forgive me."

Seto just glared at her and shook his head "I would never forgive someone who's killed my brother and is going to kill me as well. Your noting but a two timing…" He didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying to her cause she smacked him hard across the face with her staff. Seto stood up and spit the blood out of his mouth. He glared at her "Go ahead then Anzu kill me then. What's wrong can't do it or your scared your turning into Drake your master. Hope he's a better Master then Marik was."

Yami stared at Seto "Oh this isn't going to go well." As he shook his head watching everything.

Joey just stared at Anzu unable to speak.

In Anzu's eyes fire burned there deep with in her. "Your wrong Seto. Your so wrong about everything."

Drake was getting angry "Kill him or I will kill you both."

Anzu sighed as she turned away from Seto and walked away from him and she whispered, "I can't. No matter how much apart of me wants to I can't."

Drake was angry then and smacked her across the face. "Kill him you little tramp or are you in love with him?"

When Drake smacked her something with in Anzu snapped. She pointed her staff at him. "You can't even image what I can do to a prick like you. Leave now or I swear to Ra your going to be a blood corpse. Under stand it you freaking prick."

They all stared at her. Drake hissed at her. "Don't you dare speak back to your master like that Bitch?" He went to smack her again but she grabbed his wrist and she snapped it hard.

She smirked a cold smirk that gave Seto credit for being good. "You can stand up now Mokeuba." She glanced over her shoulder as Mokeuba ran to his brother's arms very much alive and well. She gasped when she felt Drake chock her. She held on tight to her staff.

Drake hissed in her ear. "You will die in their places high priestess." His hold on her throat got tighter.

Anzu saw Mokeuba trying to get Seto to save her. But she knew he wasn't going to do so. But he stopped and stood there looking at her. As if telling to get out of this her self with out him. She saw the others were fighting to get to her but Drake's men were stopping them. Tears fell from her eyes as she said something she didn't think she ever say again. "Yes I love him. I loved him then and I love him now. You have no power over me Drake." She hit him in the stomach with her staff then smashed him in the face with her staff. She pointed her staff at him and hissed lowly "Be gone back to your crypt you go Drake. Back to the dead is what you are." With that Drake was gone as was his men.

Yami ran up to the wall and looked at her. "How do we free them?"

Anzu sighed, "I can give one soul up to get well half out. But to get them all out with out no souls I can't do unless its let lose."

Seto laughed "You're a weak high priestess then aren't you."

Anzu turned and walked right up to him and hissed "Your weren't so high your self Seto. You're past self-blamed your wife for a lot of things. You thought she was cheating on you with Yami. She never did then and she never would now." She smacked him and walked back to the wall. "I know a soul to give. Yami step back."

Yami stared at her. "Use mine."

Anzu looked at them. "No Yami." She turned and faced the wall again. "I give up my soul to free half of them. I the high priestess." They tired to stop her but she fell to the ground is it took her soul. The being became alive and left the building. A short time later Anzu stood up. They all looked at her. Mokeuba ran up to her and hugged her. "Time to finish this now." She walked passed Seto pushing him out of her way. Not even speaking to him.

They all followed her out side. They watched as blue eyes white dragon appeared out of well no were and Anzu got on it. "Anzu."

She turned her normally happy blue eyes now ice-cold blue eyes down on Seto. "They will all be free. Even if it means my death Yami. I'm sorry." She then flew off towards the sky.

Yami turned and faced Seto and glared at him. "You're an ass. Do you know that? Your lucky she didn't kill you for hurting her feelings."

Seto shrugged his shoulders "I don't care Yami."

Up in the sky Anzu was fighting the monster. She killed it and was knocked off the back of the blue eyes white dragon. She was falling towards earth with the high priestess back in her mind. Tears fell, as she knew that her death was coming towards her fast. She thought she was still high in the sky. She cried out to the heavens and for those who could hear her. "I LOVE YOU SETO! DAM YOU!" She closed her eyes and waited for death to claim her.

But unknown to Anzu the gods hearer her words and so did Seto himself. Seto looked up and saw Anzu's body falling towards earth. He ran to try to catch her. He didn't know why he was going to. But deep down he felt like he had to catch her. Anzu landed into his arms gentler then he thought she would. He stared down at her. Well it was more like glaring down at her. "Anzu?"

Anzu opened her eyes when she felt her self-land in a pair of strong arms. She looked at whom they belonged to and stared right into Seto's eyes. "Seto? Um thanks for catching me."

Seto shrugged and put her down on the ground. "No big deal Anzu. Don't do it again." He turned away and was going to walk away.

Anzu walked after him "Seto." She smiled as she saw him stop and looked at her. "Thanks." She then kissed his cheek. They both blushed. Anzu turned and went looking for her staff. "Were did it go."

Seto blushed when Anzu kissed his cheek. He smirked when she got down on her hands and knees and went looking for her staff. He couldn't help. He laughed when Anzu held it up and looked so happy to see it.

Anzu turned and looked at him. "Seto are you alright. Or have you fallen of your rocker?"

Seto walked up to her and picked her up and dusted Anzu off. "I'm fine Anzu. Just fine."

Anzu raised an eyebrow at him. "Sure you are?" She looked past him and saw Yugi running up at her. "Yugi."

Yugi smiled and ran right up to her and hugged her. "I missed you Anzu."

Anzu smiled not seeing Seto walk away. "I missed you to Yugi. Its over for good."

Yugi smiled "Great. Its back to being normal kids again. All but Seto being normal like the rest of us." Yugi looked around "So you love Seto?" Anzu blushed and that gave Yugi his answer that he needed to hear really.

Anzu blinked and looked at him. Yugi pointed to Seto's retreating back as he walked off. "I should go to him. You sure your ok Yugi?"

Yugi nodded his head "Yeah I'm fine. Go tell him how you feel."

Anzu turn and ran after Seto. "Seto wait."

Seto turned and kept his face cold as he felt his heart fall for her all over again. "What Mazaki."

Anzu walked right up to him and poked him in the chest as she spoke. "Don't start that crap up again Seto. I just want to tell you I mint what I said before. I really do care for you."

Seto shook his head "Your boy friends back go back to him." He turned away and was stopped when Anzu kicked him in the back of his leg. He turned and glared at her. "Anzu."

Anzu grabbed his trench coat and pulled his face down to her and she glared into his eyes as she spoke. "You're a prick you really know that. Yugi isn't my boy friend he is my friend you twit. And I love you. God only knows way I do. But guess what I do. Now what are you going to do about it Seto Kaiba. Be an ass about it or accept it from me." She surprised everyone their even Seto when she kissed him on the lips. She let go of his trench coat.

Seto looked at her when she broke the kiss. He couldn't help it but smile when she put her hands on her hips and glared at him waiting for him to speak. "You want to know what I'm going to do about that little bit of info Anzu Mazaki." He smirked at her "Just this." Spanked her ass hard then clamed her lips again. He pulled back and grinned at her. "Your mine Anzu. That's what I'm going to do about it. Were going to have a date."

Anzu looked at him and stared into his eyes. "Alright. But don't spank me again. That hurts."

Seto grinned, "I know. But it felt so good to do so. Might have to do it again and again."

Anzu rolled her eyes and grinned at him as they walked towards their plane. Everyone walked in and Anzu and Seto walked to there own little corner. Anzu grinned and spanked him hard. "Pay back Seto."

Seto shook his head "Ah Anzu you wound me. Kiss it and make it feel better for me."

Anzu laughed, "Kiss it your self Seto."

No one figured Spanking could start a relationship. Well I guess it did.


End file.
